youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ashcat19/Alien Alliance Part 2
Since my last post, some additional information has been released and some older information was brought to my attention and i promised a continuation although the old one was too unweildly and unpopular to bother editting the updates. Aliance Alliance Cont. *General Alien Alliance Concept: In the Angry Joe Interview for Young Justice, brandon & greg made specific mention of multiple alien races going to invade. With the Light involved, you know it'd be co-ordinated,so Alien Alliance looks quite promising. *'Martian': Not as an necessarily malevolent race, more like how the thanagarians were played in Justice League, care minimal for humans but find Earth necessary. Earth is known to the martians as a place where a White Martian can be accepted as a hero. White Martians aren't monolithically evil in Earth-16, but they are lowest class citizens. What do the lower class do when there is a place that accepts them as Gods among Us? go there of course. But i figure Red Martian in particular, arent going to want their lowly subjects leaving. Hence White Bro leads revolution, Wins, all well and good for Earth-Mars alliance. But in comes G. Gordon Godfrey sewing dissent that Aliens are evil, Lobo causing public to see aliens, suddenly peaceful migration would never be an option. So instead, take Earth by force. *'Apokalips': G Gordon Godfrey ^ sewing dissent towards aliens may well be his role in the light to cause more races to realise that Earth does not mean to come in peace. *'Dominators': Nothing new, but realistically it's foreshadowed as much as the Reach *'Rannian':Only the Science Command, see previous blog for details *'Gordanians':While there's a high probability of the picture being fake, i want it to be real. I am of course referencing the picture of Nightwing in an older comic costume and a more comic styled Starfire, The costume was mentioned at E3, as an unlockable costume and while i initially figured it was simply referencing the comics, the picture was enough to give me my doubts. If that is true, Starfire is appearing and soon if the animation's already out, and who are Tamarenean's mortal enemies, the Gordanians of course. For posterity i want to point out i thought of Gordanians prior to the photo. *Khundian: Still my bet for the partner, even though it's a longshot.+when the invasion kicks into high gear the Light dont want Kroloteans relying on subterfuge, Scientists whose police force cant outrun a single scientist with a jet pack, Revolutionaries with earnest intentions, Metagene miners. They need warriors. that leaves the gordanians and the Apokaliptians, so it makes sense so bring in a new lot to increase their capacity. Snapper Carr *Played a fair role in the Invasion!, being the embodiment of metahumans in the sense that it allows otherwise normal humans to become significant threats to powerful, established planetary leaders. *We know that Snapper has access to the cave as of S2, knows the team and is tutoring at least Beastboy. Using a combination of Snapper+Beastboy and Apache Chief+Bumblebee to burst the metagene and kidnapping rings wide open would work well. Perhaps even add a dynamic to the whole Growing Up theme. Light's Mission *partially connected to the Legion of Super Heroes (see previous blog) *The Light's goal was the evolution of the human race, correct? I'm not sure if these were the exact words but i heard an anon use the phrase i think was used by Savage in Auld Aquaintances, "elevate humanity to the stars". *In the aftermath of the Gene Bomb, many metahumans moved away from Earth to other star systems which eventually birthed the homeworlds of members of the Legion of Superheroes. "elevate humanity to the stars", literally. Plus this would cut down the number of emerging heroes since there would be no humans with the dormant metagene, less opposition for the rest of humanity who would be easier to maintain control over hereby. Thats all for now. Category:Blog posts